


Please don't take my sunshine away

by Micha_in_the_bathroom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad dies I'm so sorry, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cancer, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Singing, Skephalo, Skeppys sad, Sunshine - Freeform, because of fasters most recent song, fluffy boys for most of it, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_in_the_bathroom/pseuds/Micha_in_the_bathroom
Summary: In the two years Skeppy had known Bad, from the age of eight to him now being ten, he'd realised two things. Well more than two actually, but two major things. One; Bad was his best friend, and he loved spending time with him more than anyone, even Dream and George and Sapnap and anyone else, and two; Bad was going to die.or in which Skeppy and Bad meet at the hospital and end up being friends, and realise they want more, up until Bad passes away.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 58
Kudos: 289





	Please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> okay...okay I know I said I'd be posting the next part for 'It's just a game' soon, and I will be! but I got hit with inspiration for this and couldn't help myself...that'll be out soon enough, but for now...enjoy this!  
> (note: this story contains a character with terminal cancer, and their death. If you are sensitive to that kind of thing and this story would affect you badly, then please don't read it, I don't mean to upset or offend anyone. Keep yourself safe, and don't read things that are gonna make you sad. Thank you :3)

Skeppy was never the brightest child. He wasn't dumb, not at all, he was...okay at maths, and English and the sorts, and quite the entertainer for his family; though one of his dumbest moments was at the age of seven, when he decided it would be a good idea to jump from the tree in their back garden, pretending to be a duck, as he said. Apparently it was his spirt animal, or something. This, stupidly enough, resulted in a broken arm. The hospital wasn't too far away, about a ten minuet drive, if even that, but Skeppy screamed the whole way, clinging his arm to his chest as his mother sped as quickly as she could to the building, rushing her child away. 

He didn't really remember what happened after that. He remembered an uncomfortable bed and the worst food he'd ever tasted, as well as the smell of disinfectant and cleaning products. His arm hurt, and had been put in this uncomfortable plasticky basket holder...thing. He hadn't really paid attention to what the doctor was saying, he was explaining it to his mom anyway, the only part of their conversation he picked up on was when his mom turned to him with the gentlest smile on her face that reassured him that nothing could be that bad, and his arm didn't feel too bad either...just, numb,

"Skeppy dear," she smiled, taking his hands in hers, "I need to speak to doctor Johnson here for a second, that nurse over there said he'd take you to the play room to see the other kids, okay?"

"ohh yeah!" Skeppy cheered. He hadn't seen his friends, Dream George and Sapnap in three days now! he was already getting lonely, "I'll see you in a bit mom." 

And then he was out the door, struggling a little as he could only use one arm to open the door, getting help from the nurse, who began leading him out the door and to the play room that was down the corridor,

"So then, you seem pretty brave huh?" the nurse started, smiling kindly at Skeppy,

"Yeah! I was pretending to fly from my tree like ducks do, y'know? but it turns out my arms don't work like...wings." He trailed off, peering into the room that was practically devoid of other children, aside from one boy, who looked just a little older than Skeppy, and slightly taller, reading some book. He had brown hair, and pale skin, especially compared to Skeppys darker tone, as well as some tubes coming out from the crook of his elbow and trailing to some weird machine,

"well, I'll leave you in here for a bit...if you need anything another nurse should be around." 

And then he was gone, the door making a muffled thump as it closed behind him, "hello," he smiled, walking up to the other boy, who just sheepishly raised his gaze from the book he was reading, "what book are you reading?" he asked, flopping himself down onto the blue beanbag next to the other boys red one,

"uh, its- It's a book called 'who's your mummy'" he muttered, holding the book up for Skeppy to see, "by R.L Stine but...I haven't really read much of-"

"Oh my god I love those books!" Skeppy cheered, his eyes lighting up with glee and leaning far to close to the other boys face. Hey, his eyes were really green, "They always really spook me, my favourite is the talking dummy...Do you have a favourite? which ones your favourite? is it the one your reading now? have you read any others yet?"

"I uh...I tried to read the talking dummy before but...I got too scared." the boy murmured, a faint embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks, 

"I'll read it with you one time!" He smiled, even though he didn't know if he'd ever speak to this boy again, "you won't be scared if we're together, cause I'd protect you from anything!"

"you only seem to have one working arm," He chuckled, pointing to Skeppys cast, "I think I'd be protecting you,"

"nuh uh."

"yuh huh."

"no."

"yeah!"

"no!"

"we'd protect each other, yeah?"

Skeppy sighed, nodding his head, "Yeah sure, we protect each other," He smiled, then his eyes widened as he realised he'd forgotten to ask the other boys name, or even introduce himself, "What's your name?"

"oh uh...It's Bad."

"Bald?"

"what?!" Bad screeched, scowling when Skeppy laughed, holing his stomach with his good arm, "not bald! Bad!"

"ohh! Bad! okay, okay yeah," he nodded, "I'm Skeppy."

"that's a nice name."

"Thanks!" he grinned, a little smugly, "I like your name too...so, why are you here? is it cause of that weird robot thing stuck to your arm?"

"oh no," Bad shook his head, his smile still not faltering from his face, "it's because I-"

"Skeppy? you in here dear?"

"mom!" He grinned, waving the woman over, "This is my new friend, Bad, he's really cool!"

His mom smiled, scanning Bad over, her eyes lingering on the machine attacked to the other boy. She looked sad, her eyes meeting Bads green ones with a sense of recognition, as if she knew who he was, "hello dear, I'm Skeppys mom, I hope he hasn't been to much of a bother."

"no!" Bad shook his head, his grin widening, "No, he's really fun...loud, but fun!"

"hey! not cool dude!" Skeppy laughed, flicking Bads forehead gently.

Soon enough, Skeppys mom lead him out of the room, holding his hand and straightening his pastel blue shirt since it was rumpled,

"after Bad get's out of here he needs to come round to our house to play." Skeppy told her, tapping his feet on the floor, as he gazed around the hospital they were walking through,

"well uh...Skeppy," his mom started, frowning a little as she stepped out of the hospital, Skeppy in tow, "I actually met Bads mother and Father before I came and found you, they said that Bad has an illness that...well, he can't leave the hospital for quite a few years."

"Years?!" Skeppys eyes widened, counting on his fingers, as he sat in the car, "that's like...a hundred-million days!"

She laughed at that, starting up the car, "yeah well they told me that Bads quite shy, he doesn't have any friends at the hospital."

Skeppy frowned at that. He didn't know Bad that well, he'd only been speaking to him for about five minuets before his mom came in, but he seemed so friendly, and kind. Plus it would be super lonely living in a hospital for over a year and not having any friends.

"So I told them that you've always been good at making friends, and they asked if you'd be okay with going in and seeing him after school a couple times a week? you don't have to but, it would be-"

"yeah!" he cheered, raising his one good arm in the air, "I did promise him I'd read the talking dummy with him so he wasn't scared, and Skeppy does always stick to his promises!"

In the two years Skeppy had known Bad, from the age of eight to him now being ten, he'd realised two things. Well more than two actually, but two major things. One; Bad was his best friend, and he loved spending time with him more than anyone, even Dream and George and Sapnap and anyone else, and two; Bad was going to die. He'd heard his parents mention words like 'cancer' and 'terminal' when talking about Bad, in hushed voices when they thought he was asleep. At one point he got sick of not knowing what they were talking about. So he googled it. He cried for a day straight when he found out what it meant. Then even after that, the very mention of Bad made him want to breakdown and cry, but he didn't, because he reminded himself that he needed to make the most of his time with Bad while he was still around, rather than being sad when he hadn't even gone yet.

"Geppy!" the eleven year old boy grinned as Skeppy walked into the pale white room, plopping his bag on the floor and flopping himself onto the chair beside Bads bed,

"I hate homework!" He groaned, running his hands down his face, glaring at Bad when he laughed, "Dude shut up!"

"hey! that isn't nice you stupid muffin-head!"

"ohh stupid-muffin-head meh!" Skeppy mimicked in a stupid high pitched voice, giggling at Bads pout, "hey, how long till you're able to get a computer in here? I'm still waiting to wreck you in bedwars" he smiled, remembering what Bad and his parents had said about raising some money to get him one, so he could play video games with Skeppy,

"oh yeah, they'll get me one soon, for my twelfth birthday they think,"

Skeppy wasn't sure how long Bad had left. The doctors had told the boys parents to be prepared at any time, but there was a chance he could even last until his twenties, so birthdays tended to be a pretty big thing for him, even if Bad insisted they weren't, and no one really tried to make them over the top, he'd still caught the boys parents crying some tears of joy in the corner of the room at each one, "ohh cool, damn, I dunno what I should even get you...oh hey, maybe some hair growth cream or something? you are totally bald."

"shut up! stupid ragamuffin!"

"but, like, seriously, have you got the new R.L Stine books or anything? I could get you that if ya want." he shrugged. Bad always got scared when they read Goosebumps, and they'd taken to watching the TV show as well, when they'd just finished another one of the books. Skeppy loved the horror, but Bad preferred those weird anime-Japanese cartoon shows, or comic books. Though that didn't stop his eyes from lighting up whenever Skeppy walked in with another book, 

"ohh! are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." he shrugged, biting his lip sheepishly, his green eyes staring up at Skeppy,

"dude seriously, this is as much for me as it is for you," he laughed, pulling out his phone, "I love reading them with you...anyway anyway, what was that game you wanted to show me? my buddy Dream has been going on about it too..." 

Skeppy hopped at his door, shouting up the stairs for his parents to hurry up. It was Bads birthday, and about two hours before the party. He was headed there before other people, so that he could have some time with Bad, and so that he could properly introduce Bad to his other friends. They'd all spoken before, because he'd manged to get them all to play among us together at one point and Bad had fitted perfectly into their group, getting along with Dream, George and Sapnap quite well, especially as Skeppy was there convincing him to be more confident,

"we're gonna be late!" he whined, staring up his stairs from the door, glaring at Dream when he laughed,

"oh please," His mother called from her room, "we've got another two hours! I'm sure Bad won't mind if you get there a little late, you'll still have plenty of time!"

"Skeppy just wants to see his boyfriend- ow!" George groaned, stepping back from Skeppy when he kicked him,

"shut up."

Thank god his mothers car was big enough to get the lot of them in, because there was no bloody way Skeppy was gonna wait for his mother to do two trips to get him, his three friends and her and his father there,

"so Bads getting his computer today right?" Sapnap asked from the seat in the boot, "he'll be able to play on the SMP with us."

"that'll be hectic," Dream laughed, leaning on George as he turned round to look at Sapnap. Neither he or Skeppy seemed to understand the concept of personal space, "you remember what it was like playing among us?"

"I mean, most of what I remember was just you and Sapnap screaming at each other" George shrugged with a laugh,

"yeah, because Dream was too blinded with love to realise that it was obviously George," Skeppy laughed, recalling the previous games they'd played. Bad actually was trying to show him what to do and be helpful and nice...it was just after he made it his mission to kill Bad every time he could that they started arguing,

"And then Bad got heartbroken when Skeppy killed him." Sapnap added,

"he was not heartbroken!" Skeppy grumbled, resting the urge to laugh as the rest of his friends did.

"Baaaaaaaaad!" Skeppy called loudly, as he opened the door to Bads room, the rest of his friends trailing behind. Bad looked...sad, before he realised Skeppy was there, staring at his lap and intertwined hands,

"Geppy!" he grinned, his eyes and whole demeanour lighting up once he saw the boy, and a gasp leaving his throat as he spotted everyone else, a grin appearing on his face more so than before, "Dream and George and Sapnap! ohh you guys look weird..."

"what do you mean? I showed you pictures of them, it's not like you didn't know what they looked like!" Skeppy laughed, sitting in the chair he always did, nodding at everyone else to take seats as well, 

"well yeah but like...the muffin heads just look weird." he shrugged, his eyes still scanning everyone over,

"oh that reminds me!" he said, reaching into his bag and grabbing something, handing it to Bad,

"oh my goodness," he gasped, unwrapping it, "is...this one of the muffins you guys baked last night while we were on call?" The group nodded their heads, laughing slightly, "it's uh...roasty-toasty...oh my goodness, it's actually pitch black, how did you even..."

Dream wheezed slightly, laughing at what Bad said, "It was totally Skeppys fault,"

"was not."

"was too." the rest of the group countered, even Bad,

"Bad?! You weren't even there!"

"I was on call with you guys long enough to know! plus it seems like something you'd do!" 

"just for that, I'm not giving you your books." he muttered, kicking his bag underneath his chair with his feet and turning up his nose,

"Geppy nooo! I'm sorry! I'm sure you're a great cook!" he apologised, giving Skeppy stupid puppy dog eyes that the other boy couldn't look at without giving in,

"you're only saying sorry because you want the books!"

"well yeah but...but still!"

Two hours past quicker than Skeppy would've expected, especially with them deciding to play rounds of among us, and helping Bad get to know the rest of the friend group. Eventually some nurse came in and helped Bad to the larger room with his family, like his grandparents and aunts and uncles. There weren't actually any other kids there aside from one, called Techno, a cousin of Bads that he didn't get to see or talk to that often, he was utterly hilarious, and got along with Skeppy and Bad the best, though he was a couple years older than them, and his voice seemed dead and monotone. Turned out that he played Minecraft as well, which was rather entertaining to talk about. The food was pretty good, and Skeppy got to chill with Bad and the dream team, and sometimes Techno, for most of it, before people began to slowly trickle out and leave and all that was left aside from the kids were Skeppys parents and Bads, as well as a few presents and a bit of left over food, the nurses lingering by the doors as well,

"We'll go get that computer set up for Bad yeah? we've got some idea how to do it, since we helped Skeppy." His father started, and the parents left the room, leaving just Sapnap, Skeppy, Bad, Dream and George to linger in there, sat on the floor around Bads machine supplier thing Skeppy still hadn't learnt the name of,

"Hey Bad, here, I've forgiven you for the muffin comment," He smiled, sliding over a box of the new set of R.L Stine books, "I hope you don't mind, but you'll be seeing a lot more of me after school."

"I'll never mind seeing more of you."

Bad having that computer was most defiantly good for their relationship, since they were constantly talking over Minecraft, and playing among us on the computer because it's far easier. Though it also meant they were up a lot later, and Bad was staying up past the time he was meant to, and Skeppy...well, he'd like to say he had a problem with it and did his best to persuade Bad against it but...

"Skeppy! Say goodnight to meeee!"

"what if I don't wanna say goodnight?"

"well that's just mean," Bad muttered, "you'd be a mean potato."

"I guess I'm a mean potato then huh?" Skeppy giggled, running around the house he and Bad were living in on the server, "watcha gonna do about it?"

"I'll...I'll annoy you until you do say it."

"Bad" Skeppy giggled, knowing that there was no way that Bad could possibly get on his nerves, "You can't annoy me."

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves," Bad sung, ignoring Skeppys subtle giggling, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and-"

"this is how it goes, bom bom bom!" he laughed, joining in on the song and laughing even more when Bad sighed, annoyed at his failed attempt, "here, Bad, lets play a game, and then I'll say it."

"say what?"

"what you want me to say,"

"what do I want you to say?"

Skeppy paused. His eyes narrowing. "No, I'm not falling for it, lets play this game."

"fine," he groaned, "what game?"

"I'll say a word, and you say the word than comes to mind straight away, okay?"

"yeah okay?" Bad said, a little unsure, "what's the point of this?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, drumming his fingers on his as he thought of what to say, "muffin"

"Skeppy"

"haha! uhh, pickaxe,"

"mining,"

"car,"

"Skeppy,"

"I- wha- why?"

"I dunno! Just- Just hurry up!"

"ice,"

"diamonds,"

"diamonds,"

"Skeppy,"

"am I all you think about?" he laughed, giggling more as Bad frantically denied it all, "umm...Sapnapm"

"Sapinapi,"

"Dream,"

"Sleep,"

"George,"

"Ga- no I'm not gonna say that," Bad mumbled, and Skeppy had to cover his mouth to stop his laugh from waking his parents, "uhh, colour blind! yeah!"

"okay, Skeppy"

"b- Best friend!"

"Bad!"

"yeah? oh! uh, cancer!"

Then there was silence, and Skeppy didn't know what to say, not really. He wasn't a therapist, he didn't know how to help his friend with something like this. He didn't know what to do. He so desperately wanted to take Bad in his arms and hug him close and promise him that nothing would happen to him, and he would protect him forever. But he was just a twelve year old kid, he didn't know what to do, "Hey Bad? you still wanna go to bed?"

"is it...is it okay if I sleep on call with you?"

"of course it is dude," he smiled, leaning back and getting comfortable in his chair, flopping his own blanket on top of him, "goodnight Bad."

"yay!" he droned lazily, this happiness in his voice that Skeppy would do anything for, "you said it"

"yeah, I did...maybe I should go to bed too."

The day after Bad turned fifteen Skeppy rushed into Bads room. He'd seen him yesterday, obviously, for his fifteenth birthday, with the rest of their friends, but he was still ecstatic to see Bad. For his birthday, he'd bought him one of his favourite novels. IT. They'd already begun reading it, since Skeppy got some more time with him after everyone else went home, Sapnaps mom being the one to pick up the dream team anyway. Though the two boys...well mostly just Skeppy, but kinda Bad too, were just excited to watch the movie. So, he bought the disc.

"oh my goodness Skeppy no." Bad shook his head, a little fear in his eyes, 

"c'mon, you promised!" he whined, shutting the door behind him and setting up the TV, 

"you aren't even fifteen yet! you're barely-" he cut himself off, not saying fourteen because he knew what would happen. That stupid number,

"too bad, we're doing it." he laughed, switching off the lights in the room and shuffling Bad over in the too large bed for his admittedly too skinny body, and hopping into the uncomfortable bed with him,

"If I get scared I'm holding your hand," he grumbled, eyes glued to the TV screen even though he was complaining, and his cheeks turning a little red as Skeppy giggled. It was barely two minuets in when Bad stuck his hand out from underneath the covers and held it out for Skeppy to take, which he did, and held delicately, his thumb absentmindedly running over Bads knuckles.

It was around half way through the movie that Skeppy realised that Bad had fallen asleep. The hand in his was limp, and Bads head was rested on his shoulder. If he wasn't as close to Bad as he was, then he would've thought that Bad was gone, as he wouldn't have been able to feel how his body moved ever so slightly with every too-shallow breath he took. Skeppy still had about an hour with Bad, though he didn't want to wake the boy, and he certainly wasn't letting him get out of watching the movie. So, he paused the film with the remote, and shuffled himself around slightly, so he see Bad better, taking to just watching the boy sleep. Maybe it was a little weird that he was watching Bad sleep...okay it was defiantly a little weird, but...Bad looked so peaceful. He looked so relaxed, and happy, the subtlest smile ghosting his face. His skin was pale, contrasting with his own perfectly, and eyes were closed, though if they were open he would've seen the most beautiful green. His nose was perfect for his face, and sharp, making him look far more adult than the fifteen year old actually was.

Usually Bad was so upbeat and active and happy, he saw how he acted when his parents were around, or nurses and doctors. He seemed to have just accepted the fact that he was going to die, and was still managing to get one with his life, and whatever was left of it. It was something Skeppy could never imagine. Especially from the age of eight. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Bad was beautiful. He was kind and gentle and sweet and funny and he deserved to live. He deserved more than just to live. He deserved to be happy, and have love and a family, and he deserved to grow up and get a job and get married and buy a house and have a dog. But he didn't get that. For some reason life decided that one of the best people to ever exist just wouldn't get too. Maybe that was why. Maybe the human race doesn't deserve the people we lose to early, and that's why they go. But Skeppy was selfish. He was selfish and he didn't want Bad to die. Life picks the prettiest flowers. To understand that at any point you could just...die...and yet, keep smiling and laughing and making friends. Bad had to be one of the strongest people he'd ever met,

"hey Geppy?" he mumbled, and Skeppy almost jumped because he swore Bad was still asleep,

"yeah? what's up dude?" he asked, smiling even though Bad couldn't see, his eyes still closed and his face snugged into Skeppys chest,

"I...you really mean a lot to me..."

"I love you too Bad," he laughed gently, trying not to laugh even more and shake Bad as he boys ears went red and he grumbled into his chest,

"shut up, you muffin."

When Skeppy was fifteen himself, Dream began noticing things. Wistful looks from Skeppy as he stared out the window in class, never really paying attention on days he was going to see Bad or talking about Bad as if the boy was faultless and perfect, the way he looked at Bad, and gave the most genuine laughs he had ever heard. It was stupid, really, how he'd realised it before Skeppy had. The boy had fallen in love,

"you really care about him, don't you?" he said, as he watched Skeppy stare absentmindedly out the window on their last class of the day,

"huh wha? oh, Bad? yeah, of course I do" he shrugged, twirling his pencil round in his hand and watching Sapnap and George argue about the history project they were working on, though it was obvious that he was just staring right through them, "why?"

"how is he?"

"He's okay" He was, really. He was getting frailer, year by year, and paler too, but he did still look like sixteen year old that just didn't go outside...ever. To Skeppy, he was still that little eight year old boy who was to scared to read Goosebumps with the lights off. He was happy and bright and adorable and good. He was good, "he wants to play among us with us all again some time soon, but he's got some more tests tomorrow, new medication or something, and the doctors said he'd probably be to tired to play for a bit"

"right" Dream nodded, drumming his fingers on the table with thought, "you're doing a good thing, talking to him and stuff"

"Bad isn't just some fucking community service, he's...he's my friend, whether he's dying or not" he muttered, his hands clenching slightly on the desk,

"Skeppy-"

"it's not fair!" he exclaimed, barely quiet enough to not disrupt the class, "it's not fair! he's so...so perfect and good and wonderful and- and I need him! he- he can't die, Dream...he can't die..." the class didn't look over, or see him, or hear him, too busy getting on with the rest of their work or talking to their friends to notice how Dream hugged him, and how Skeppy sobbed into his arms, or how Sapnap and George stopped arguing and came over place their hands on the boys shoulder, and rub his back. There wasn't anything they could do or say to fix it. Because Bad was going to die, and they couldn't stop that. All they could do was make Bad happy while he was still here, and help Skeppy while he was losing him. 

"Geppy you're soaked!"

"gee thanks Bad, I hadn't fucking noticed"

"Oh my goodness! language you bad muffin!" Bad gasped, his hand reaching up cover his mouth as he watched Skeppy shrug off his soaking coat and flop onto his chair, "you look cold, why are you so wet?"

Skeppy scowled, shaking his wet head violently and flicking water on Bads face, "I walked here in the rain from school because my mom and dad were busy"

"Geppy! you stupid potato! you're gonna catch a cold!" he scolded, whipping the water that landed on his face away, "you shoulda just gone back home, it's closer"

"what and just ditch you?"

"we could've played Minecraft or somethin' I dunno!" he argued, patting Skeppys wet hair and pushing it back into position instead of telling it flop down, "I wouldn't've minded, I don't want you getting ill"

"I was looking forward to seeing you" he shrugged, batting Bads hand away and grabbing it when he didn't stop, just holding it in his own, 

"we talk everyday" Bad deadpanned, staring at Skeppy with this slight glint of hopefulness in his eyes, 

"yeah but I don't see you everyday"

"In some alternate universe we talk everyday all the time but like, we've never ever met" Bad laughed, thinking about how Skeppy would be. He seemed to need to see Bad at least twice a week, for some reason that Skeppy would never disclose to him,

"oh yeah? how would we even know each other?"

"I dunno, Minecraft or somethin'" He shrugged, gazing out the window and listing to the rain hitting it,

"lets have a rain race" Skeppy said, walking round to the other side of Bads bed and sitting on it, so he was facing the window like Bad was, "pick a rain drop and I'll pick one, and we see who wins"

"ohh okay! I'll have...that one"

"you only want that one because it's already in the lead!" Skeppy complained, but picking some other one anyway and watching in anticipation as gravity pulled the rain down to glass. He could do anything with Bad, and it would be entertaining. He could talk about anything and everything with him and he'd still enjoy the conversation. It had occurred to him before, that maybe, just maybe, he had begun developing feelings for Bad. The boy was absolutely everything to him, and he would do anything for him. It would make sense, and sometimes when he was half asleep he allowed himself to indulge in fantasies with Bad, what it would be like if Bad liked him, and he liked Bad. Little fantasies that made him happy, and made him wish that life wasn't so fucking cruel. But when he was with Bad, and when he wasn't dreaming while awake, he refused to think about his feelings. It would wreck everything with him. He was Bads best friend, and Bad was his. He couldn't ruin that, 

"so it's your birthday soon" Bad started, leaning his head on Skeppys shoulder because of the position they'd moved to after the sky stopped crying,

"it is" he agreed. His birthday had stopped being all that special when he met Bad. He had many ahead of him, whereas Bad had a very limited number, that went down with every one. It was more important to celebrate every year he got with Bad, than every year he himself survived, though Bad always insisted it was just as important, "what about it?"

"what do you want me to get you?"

Skeppy hummed, thinking about what he could possibly want when he had everything he needed right next to him. "I dunno"

"that isn't helpful you stupid ragamuffin" Bad complained, a laugh in his voice as he nudged Skeppy with his shoulder, "like...a game? or a book? or just some money?"

"A duck"

"I can't get you a duck Skeppy!"

"well I guess you don't care about me then huh?" he muttered, sticking his nose in the air, "no, no, I understand, you can't even get me a goddamn duck"

"language!" Bad gasped, whacking him with his arm, "you're mom wouldn't let me give you a duck Skeppy"

"just...you don't need to get me anything, alright? I'll just come in after school and it'll all be chill...I can ask Dream and that to come over so we can play a game if ya want?"

Bad hesitated for a second, his fists clenching in his lap, "you sure you're okay with spending your birthday here? hospitals aren't the cheeriest place for a muffin to be"

"this isn't just some hospital Bad" Skeppy smiled, "this is your room, and I've got a crap ton of memories in here...I like it"

The night of Skeppys birthday the two boys still didn't stop talking. Dream, George and Sapnap came over, and they all played monopoly for a few hours, which didn't go well for Skeppy, and once they all headed home Skeppy played Minecraft and among us with Bad for a few hours, casually talking about anything that came to mind, before Bad went really quiet,

"You okay Bad?" He asked, stopping his character mid-crafting,

"can you promise me something Geppy?"

"uh...what do you want me to promise?" he asked sceptically. He'd do anything for Bad, and he never went back on his promises, but he really didn't want to sign up to killing his family or something. Not that Bad would ever ask him something like that, but still,

"I...I need you to promise that...that when I die you-"

"Bad don't-" he started, interrupting Bad immediately, though shutting up when Bad shushed him through the call,

"promise me that when I die, you'll keep on living."

"Bad...dude, why did you bring this up?"

"you remember a couple years ago, when you found out that I was gonna die?"

Skeppy still wondered how Bad could be so casual about talking about it, but he supposed it had been a part of Bads life for so long that he was just used to it, "yeah? I remember that"

"you came into the hospital and told me that when I died you would too" Bad muttered and Skeppy cringed slightly. That happened. He was ten years old and determined that he wouldn't live without Bad, so he decided that when Bad died he would as well, "I don't- Skeppy I don't want you to die, you don't die for your friends you muffin head, you live for them...so you promise?"

He didn't want too, because part of him was still determined that life wouldn't go on without Bad, that he couldn't be anything, or do anything, or even simply breath if Bad didn't exist but..."I promise."

"he's okay right?!" Skeppy asked frantically, his eyes widening and locking onto his mother, who wouldn't meet his eyes, staring down at her feet, sniffling lightly at the front of his school,

"he's- he's okay, he's alive but...he still hasn't woken up." she muttered, waving a little to the women at the reception desk before beginning to walk to her car, Skeppy rushing behind her. Bad had fainted. Something to do with this new medication he was on. Skeppy was in class, when the faculty office woman called him out, and anxiety erupted in his chest as she lead him out the class room and down the hall. He knew what she was going to say, he'd ran the situation over and over in his head thousands of times before, what he would do, and say and feel, and how she would try her best to comfort him but he would barely register it because Bad would be dead.

"he's going to wake up," He said, more like a statement than a question, because he was so sure that now just wasn't Bads time. The boy was getting weaker, would fall asleep on call more often than not and his hands shook whenever he used them. But his smile. His smile always remained, and that happy tone in his ever cheerful voice. Bad was happy, he was happy and he was okay and he couldn't die. Not yet. He wasn't ready to die. Skeppy wasn't ready for him to die, "he is."

Skeppy sat by Bads bed, his hand running over Bads knuckles as he waited for him to wake up. His parents had gone home to sleep, they were exhausted, and Skeppys mother had gone home, giving him some time alone and telling him to text her if he needed anything. "Bad, c'mon dude wake up, you gotta wake up...there's this new horror movie I really wanna watch with you soon and-" he stopped a little, clearing his throat as his voice cracked, "and we still need to finish our house on Minecraft, please?"

There was just silence. The only response he got was cars driving outside Bads window, and foot step. Before Bad exhaled loudly,

"hey Geppy?"

"holy shit Bad, Bad you're awake," he cheered, tears finally spilling from his eyes just a little, "you're...you're okay."

"of course I'm okay you muffin head," He laughed, squeezing Skeppys hand in his and smiling at the boy, who just chuckled out a sob, "hey Skeppy? can we sing a song?"

"you wanna sing a song right now?" he asked, whipping his eyes with his sleeve and peering at Bad,

"yeah! I'll do a line, then you, okay?" he smiled, grinning when Skeppy nodded and clearing his throat as it was raspy. Bad looked tired, and weak, like he was giving all his strength to just walking and holding Skeppys hand, and he wouldn't be able to do much else, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

"you make me happy, when skies are grey,"

"oh Skeppy you'll never know how...much I love you!"

"please don't take my sunshine away," 

Bad smiled at him and then looked away, closing his eyes and swaying his head, "the other night dear, as I lay sleeping,"

"I dreamed I held you in my arms,"

"when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,"

"so I hung my head and cried,"

"you are my sunshine," he sung, his voice getting a little quieter, and more delicate, "my only sunshine,"

"you make me happy, when skies are grey,"

"you'll never know dear! how much I love you..."

"please don't take my sunshine away," he sung, almost whispering because Bad had just fallen asleep. He didn't bother to redo the line, even though his voice cracked and his eyes were pouring with tears, "I love you Bad."

"love you, Geppy..." he whispered back, his voice so quiet and weak, though still surprising Skeppy because he though he was asleep. Maybe he was still asleep, maybe he was just sleep talking.

Skeppy decided, when the weekend hit and he was gonna go see Bad, that he needed to tell the boy how he felt. It was the day after Bad had fainted, and it made Skeppy realise that if he didn't tell Bad soon, he may not get the chance too. He'd been ignoring Bads illness for some time, in a sense, because he barely acknowledged the fact that one day he would lose him. He kept telling himself that he'd come to terms with it eventually, but eventually was gonna catch up with him, and he'd be left in shock because he still refused to allow the reality of the situation to sink in. 

He loved Bad. He was completely and utterly in love with the boy, and he had a feeling that Bad felt the same. He wouldn't get for ever with Bad, but the time he did get...he wanted nothing to change between them, except for Bad knowing how much he truly cared. 

He was planning to head to the hospital anyway, so it didn't raise any suspicion of him just asking to go out of the blue, though his mother obviously knew that something was up when he got in the car, rubbing his palms on his jeans nervously,

"Skeppy? what's up?" 

"I...I like Bad...like, I like him"

"you like, like like like him?" She asked, giggling slightly, as she peered at him then back to the road, "gosh like doesn't even sound like a word anymore."

"you're not...like, you're not shocked or mad or...?"

"No of course not!" she laughed, shaking her head, "It's not like I didn't already know...I'm pretty sure everyone guessed it before you did!"

"you're kidding" he sighed, though he was pretty relieved that she didn't freak out or anything. 

Soon enough they arrived at the hospital, his mom kissing him on the head and saying she had to head back because food was in the oven and she didn't want to burn the house down while his father was still asleep. He stood there for a second, watching the car drive away and speed down the road back home. 

He almost didn't go in, he almost didn't want too, this immense anxiety welling up in his chest and lingering there, but he forced his legs to move carrying him into the hospital and through the halls, until he reached Bads wing. Where he was met with the sight of Bads mother crying into his fathers chest, gut-wrenching sobs escaping her throat as the mans shaking arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her hair. They realised he was there, of course, and when they looked up and met his eyes something clicked and Skeppys heart shattered into thousands and thousands of pieces.

Bad was dead.

"oh Skeppy dear, come- come here." she muttered in between sobs, clearing her voice and gesturing him over, where they enveloped him in their arms as if he was their son. They'd always joked about it with his parents, how it was like Skeppy was their son too, as he knew them so well. But now...now they held him close in a hug like only a parent could give, and Skeppy would've felt warm and safe and happy, if it wasn't for the pure and utter nothingness he was feeling.

It wasn't how he expected it to feel. He expected to burst out into tears and sob and break down the second he heard, but instead when he realised...his entire world just went blank, like it had just stopped now that he knew Bad wasn't a part of it. There wasn't any cosmic shift either, like he'd expected. He didn't just know, the universe didn't psychically tell him the second Bad passed, he got on with his day, and he lived and he expected Bad to be there. He expected him to be there but...but he wasn't,

"here, Skeppy" Bads mother started, sniffling lightly and handing him a piece of paper, "he uh, he decided a few years ago, to- to write notes to people...encase- encase he didn't get to tell them things"

"I...I'm gonna go home now, okay? I'll be in touch soon" he said, exhaling a shaky breath and nodding as she kissed him on the forehead, before walking out of the hospital and heading home, not bothering to call his mother as finally tears began to pour from his eyes uncontrollably, and he sank to his knees, leaning on the hospitals brick wall as he sobbed. It wasn't fair. None of it was fucking fair.

It had been three weeks since Bad died. The funeral had taken place and he had attended, with his family and with Sapnap, George and Dream. The three boys were considerably upset, obviously, because one of their own was gone but...they understood that Skeppy was feeling it the hardest. So they gave him space when they thought he needed it, and when he saw them for the first time again and began sobbing they held him close. There were no words of reassurance, because nothing would make it easier, but they would cry with him for as long as it took for him to feel better. It would never stop hurting, but it would get better.

Bad was buried now. His grave was finished and Skeppy hadn't visited it, he hadn't read the note he gave him either. Though now, three weeks later, he had it in his coat pocket, and told his mom he was going out,

"you...want me to go with you?" she asked, though the answer was obvious even before the boy shook his head and smiled weakly, telling her it was okay.

The weather was fitting, stupidly enough, and he was glad he wore a coat as he walked around the cemetery, the rain creating a pitter-patter sound as it hit his hood. He didn't know where Bads was, but that was fine, he had time, and plenty of it, and he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to see it. The note was heavy in his pocket, and he kept twisting it with his hand as he walked, rubbing it between his thumb and finger before he froze. 

'You Died

Bad Noveschosch

1995-2011'

He kept his eyes glued to the slab as he walked over to it, sinking to his knees and running his finger over the engraving. What a nerd. The 'you died' was written in Minecraft text and was obviously a request made by the idiot some time in the past. He really was an idiot sometimes. Tears began running down his cheek and he pulled the note from his pocket, sheltering it from the rain with his body, as he began to read, holding it with shaky hands,

'Dear Skeppy(not Geppy because who's Geppy?)

I've decided to write notes to people, and the first person I could think of was you, so take this you muffin head!

I love you. Like a lot. Take it in anyway you want, but I think you know which way I mean it, and I think you feel the same. Which makes me feel awful because now you're gonna be even more sad when I kick the fishy bucket. At least I'll be with Mr.Squeegy now, you meanie. There is so much I need, and want to tell you, so many thing I just wish I could say and right now I can't find the words to say them. The only way I can sum it up is by saying I love you. You have made the short life I've been given one that is worth living, and one I'd live over and over again, despite the pain I'm in half the time, because you make it all worth it. You have to keep your promise, okay? you need to live for me, and you need to be happy while you do it. I love you, and Dream and George and Sapnap who have notes of their own. Hey, you remember that night we sung 'you are my sunshine'? well I'm quite weak right now, so it may not have been that long ago but...I was really happy then.

Love, Badboyhalo'

Stupid Bad. Stupid Bad signing with his stupid IGN and reminding him of that night and for making Skeppy miss him more than ever. There was nothing he could do to bring Bad back, though he would give anything for it. He would give absolutely everything to be with Bad, but he needed to keep his promise, so he would.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away," he sung, his voice breaking and sobs interrupting words as he held the paper as if it were glass, "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms, when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried...please don't take my sunshine away, please don't take my sunshine away...please don't take my sunshine away, please don't take...my sunshine...away."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and that it didn't make you that sad! I really enjoyed writing it, and if there's anything I can do to improve my writing lemme know!!  
> it's not quite as long as the last, it was originally intended to be a quick four thousand word fic that I didn't even know whether or not I would wanna post but eh, here we are lmao.  
> stay safe, stay alive :3


End file.
